Unplanned Sequences
by MeikoSakine
Summary: It's been three years since the twins were born, and now our favourite couple are back with new hardships to face! Link, now General of the most elite knights in all of the land, mysteriously goes missing in the middle of a mission. Upon hearing this new, Zelda leaves to find him. Fun, excitement and a whole lot of mischief ensured! (Part two of the Unplanned trilogy)


*NOTE!* This is part two of the Unplanned trilogy! Please read Unplanned Consequences first!

Hello again!

It's been a while… Like, two months since Unplanned Consequences ended? Okay, I wanted to spend some time updating my other Fanfics but I got many requests to start the second part, and so here it is!

The reason for me writing this up is that I wanted it to go up on the 21st of October, which is my birthday… And this year (2013) will be my 16th! So I hope it goes up on that day (It's the 17th) ^^

But yes! Link, Zelda and all the kids are back for part two :D Also, some of you noticed UC's new summery and yes! This is officially a trilogy! My beta, Link234521 and I talked it over and yeah! Trilogy!

UC also got 100,000 views! Thank you everyone for making my dream come true ^^ You are all amazing! I hope this fanfics gets as much love as UC, heheheh.

So thank you everyone, and I hope you enjoy the first chapter of Unplanned Sequences!

Link234521: WHAT UP, GUYS?! I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD! (And by "dead", I mean school here!) So yeah, what Meiko said about the trilogy is true: SHE'LL BE MAKING A TRILOGY! AND I'M THE CO-CREATOR AS WELL! ENJOY _Unplanned Sequences _AND DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME! I'D LIKE THE ATTENTION TOO!

Lol! Don't forget about him!

* * *

Rain fell unforgivingly, drenching everything in sight and filling the area with the sound and smell of it. Wild trees grew to the left and right without restraint, the only pathway a dirt road which had been cut out of the dense forest on their first excursion. The sky was a dark shade of midnight black, the only light coming from the moon and the lanterns that hung from the supply carriage. 32 of the best Skyloftian knights rode on horseback through the night, led by none other than the young Link Audacia.

This was the 19th excursion beyond the boundaries of the new-founded Hyrule.

"Link!" A high-ranking solider, Harley yelled. Link looked up.

"Yes?" He yelled back. It was hard to hear in this weather.

"We're approaching the settlement!" Harley explained. "I'm requesting permission to let us stay the night and rest up!"

Link thought of his family, and how much he wanted to get this mission over with so that he could go home. But looking around, his men were tired. Sighing, he nodded.

"Permission granted." He said. "We shall rest and head off at sunlight."

"Thank you, sir." Harley replied, and turned back to the men to give them the orders.

They reached the settlement in no time, and within the hour they were all allocated a bed, and had food in their stomachs. They were now sat in the main room of the inn, sharing a keg of beer around the raging fire, trying to keep warm as the rain continued to fall outside.

"Can I get you another cup, mister?" A young girl asked, pushing a tankard towards where Link was sat. The girl couldn't have been more than six years old. Link politely shook his head, and the girl ran off to ask another of the soldiers.

Link closed his eyes and though of his own family. Zelda, and his two beautiful twins Aria and Eric. He and Zelda had been married a few months after arriving back at Skyloft, and it had been a grand affair thanks to all the people of the sky lending a helping hand.

_There was a cake made by the women, led by Piper, who loved to cook. The place had been decorated by the children, led by Kukiel, who was mischievous and had tried to tie baby Aria up in the bunting._

Link chuckled out loud as he remembered that, earning a few strange looks. He had walked into the temple just as Kukiel had given the order to pull the ropes and suspend Aria –kicking and screaming- from the ceiling. In her defence, she had been told to make the decorations something Zelda would love, and she did love the twins more than anything.

_But Zelda's dress… Zelda's dress had been her mother's, modified by Horii and her girls so that it fit the bride perfectly. The dress was white, with a long train and sweetheart bodice. Sewn onto the bodice was a neckpiece to preserve her modesty and long sleeves that fell down to halfway down her hands, made out of lace. Her hair was swept up into a bun, and fastened with mother of pearl pins, and her necklace was made of matching pearls too. She had looked breathtakingly beautiful._

Link looked around, and decided it was time to get some sleep. He had been offered a bed upstairs, and now he gladly made his way to it. He had been riding horses ever since they discovered them half a year ago, but the aches he felt after riding for a long time never went away.

He shrugged off most of his clothes, and slumped down into the bed, pulling the blankets up over him.

He remembered the feeling her got when he looked up and seeing Zelda walking down the aisle, how his heart almost burst out of his _chest. He was so nervous, no exited, so frightened. Hell, defeating Demise had been easier than waiting –what felt like hours- for Zelda to walk to him. He remembered how the Headmaster –soon to be his father-in-law- had handed her to him, and then moved in front to conduct the service. He remembered how everyone from Skyloft was there, all bringing gifts and offerings for their new life as husband and wife._

_"Link." Gaepora said. Technically he wasn't Link's headmaster anymore. "I believe you have memorized the vows. Now is the time to say them."_

_"I, Link Audacia." Link said, taking Zelda's hand. "Take Zelda To be my lawful wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part."_

_Zelda smiled, and squeezed Link's hand._

_"I, Zelda Gaepora." Zelda replied. She had practiced her vows too. "Take Link To be my lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part."_

_"I now pronounce you man and wife." Gaepora said, beaming. "You may kiss the bride."_

_Link gently caressed Zelda's cheek with the back of his free hand, and then kissed her gently on the lips. Everyone who was not already standing was standing now, clapping and cheering for the newlyweds._

_That night they had traveled back up to Skyloft and then to the Lumpy Pumpkin for celebrations. It had been an amazing mash of singing, dancing, music, food and family, all together._

Link drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face, longing to be back with his wife and children.

* * *

"No Aria! Don't paint Lee red with strawberries! Eric, be careful- Oh dear. Karane, I am so sorry about your mother's potted plant."

Karane chuckled as Zelda rushed around, trying to keep the children in check. Lee -now aged four- and the twins -aged three and a bit- were each bad enough on their own, but the combined power of the three was almost unbearable.

"It's okay about the plant." Karane said, walking over and picking it up. "Mother probably wouldn't have minded. She was a crazy old lady anyway."

"Aria, I told you to stop that!" Zelda scolded Aria who had continued to rub strawberries in Lee's hair. "I am sorry Karane. Lee's going to need a bath now."

Whilst Link was out working, Zelda was staying with Karane. Groose, Karane's other half was out 'doing-something-I-can't explain-but-I-will-be-back-soon' and so it was just the two women and their offspring.

"It's okay, kids are kids." Karane walked over and picked Lee up. "I could use a bath anyway, why don't we all head over to the public baths?"

"What pubwic bath mama?" Lee asked, squirming against his mother and wiping strawberry juice all other her top.

"It's a big bath rub!" Karane replied as Zelda picked up the twins. "Big enough for me, you, auntie Zel-zel, Aria AND Eric to all get in it at the same time!"

"Wooah!" Lee replied, throwing his arms out and almost toppling backwards. "Like thiiis big?"

"Yeah, like thaaat big!" Karane laughed.

The house that Karane now lived in with Groose and Lee was on the surface, and it was only a short walk to the baths. Once there, they paid the small fee of 5 rupees each, 2 for the children. They collected the shampoo and towels, and made their way to the female changing room. Lee and Eric were only little, and therefore were able to go in the female side.

After getting the three little ones out of their clothes, Zelda and Karane got undressed too.

"I hope this doesn't stain." Karane sighed, holding up her strawberry juice splatted top. "Oh well." She sighed again, and folded it up.

There was a thud, followed by two sets of wailing.

"Mama!" Lee cried, running butt-naked back to where Karane and Zelda were. "Aria 'n Eric go owch-owch!"

Zelda rolled her eyes, and allowed Lee to lead her to where the twins were, down the second isle of the changing rooms. It appeared they had run in into each other, and both fallen down.

"Oh dear!" Zelda said light-heartedly, bending down and scooping up Aria in one arm and Eric in the other. "Did you two go owch-owch?"

"Yeah!" Aria cried. "Eric 'ushed me!"

"Did not!" Eric replied. "Aria 'it me!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Come on now, you two." Zelda lightly scolded. "Let's behave. Both of you, say sorry to each other."

There was a pause.

"Sowwy." Eric said.

"Sowwy." Aria replied.

"Right now! Friends?"

"Uh-huh." The two replied. Zelda smiled, and put them down.

A few moments later, and all of them were finally ready to get in the baths. The three toddlers had all only ever been bathed at home, and so this was a first for them.

"Waaater!" Aria cried, running up and effectively dive-bombing into the bath.

"Aria!" Zelda cried, running to the edge. She quickly fished out her young daughter.

"'Tis warm! Mama, 'tis warm!" Aria exclaimed, beaming.

"Aria, you're not meant to jump in like that." Zelda explained. "You need to wash your hair first!"

Zelda took Aria's hand in her own and Eric's in the other, and led them over to the showers. She turned them on, and tested the water. When she was sure it was okay, she put the twins under and started to wash their hair with the soap provided.

It was a bit of a battle, but finally Zelda and Karane got all three of the toddlers washed and in the bath. It was so peaceful, they finally got a moment to themselves.

"I never really got to ask." Zelda started. "But how are you and Groose doing? I know he was a bit clueless at first and all, but he seems to be a perfect father for Lee now."

"We're doing okay, I guess." Karane sighed and sunk lower into the water, "when he's not out doing Goddess-knows-what. I hope it's not dangerous."

"Ahh, I know what you mean. Link's been gone for almost a week yet it feels like forever. I hope he's doing okay right now. I know the twins miss him when he's gone, but they seem to be doing okay as well."

"Yeah. Lee keeps asking where daddy is and when he will be back. I don't know what to tell him so I said that he and Aria and Eric's daddy are out on an extended fishing trip."

Zelda burst out laughing. "A fishing trip?" she said, covered her mouth to stifle her laughter, "Seriously?"

"Yeah." Karane giggled. "I guess it does sound pretty silly."

"Just a little bit!"

"Well, I do hope he gets back soon. I have something to tell him." Karane smiled.

"Oh? What's that?" Zelda looked over at her curiously.

Karane's smile widened.

"I'm pregnant again." She said, placing a hand on her belly.

* * *

Morning came all too quickly for Link. Light shone through the curtains and onto his face, making him groan in pain and throw a hand up. Sighing, he swung himself up out of the bed and put back on his clothes and armour. He sniffed himself and winced at the smell, and went off in search of clean water.

His search came to an end outside, as there was a water pump with a basket underneath. After a few pumps, water was flowing out into the bucket, and in no time at all it was full. Link took a little look around. It was amazing how only three years ago, this would've been deserted land. After the Skyloftians had come to the surface, they had dispersed and many settlements had gone up. This one was probably by far the most advanced- there were four houses, the inn and a little shop. Seven families lived here, Along with the couple who ran the inn and their little girl.

Link washed his face, and gargled some of the water in his mouth. Feeling a little more human, he turned only to step right into someone. Startled, he jumped back with a cry.

"Long time no see, stranger!" The person said, laughing. Link looked closer, and realization struck him.

"Horii!" He said. "Is that you?"

"The one and only!" She laughed again. "How are you doing?"

Horii and Pipit had moved out here when the settlement had been established. They owned the smallest of the houses, and the three of them lived there; Horii, Pipit and Pipit's mother.

"I'm doing good." Link replied. "And you?"

"I'm okay." She replied. "Pipit's been working like crazy trying to organize newcomers, and I've been working on keeping the house tidy and being a good wife and daughter-in-law."

"Sounds like fun." Link nodded. Horii grinned.

"Well, I better get back. I just came out to get some water." Link noticed Horii was carrying a bucket.

"Okay. I'll tell Zelda I saw you when I get home."

"Thanks. Please tell her I will try to see her soon. I really miss her and the twins."

"I do too." Link muttered. The two said their goodbyes, and Link headed back inside.

Inside, his men were busy eating breakfast and gearing up for the day. There was only half a day's ride to the last point they had been able to get to, and so everything after that would be new territory. Link was nervous, but adventure was in his nature. He lived for the unexplored.

After guzzling down his own plate of eggs, toast and fried meat Link got the troops together, and they saddled up. After bidding farewell to the Innkeeper and everyone else in the town, they headed off.

Half a day later, they reached the point. It was deep in the forest, even more densely surrounded by trees. This is where the path ended, leading on to nothing but thick wild growth.

"Stop!" Link ordered, and slowly everyone came to a halt. "We've reached the point!"

"We've reached the point!" Someone echoed, so that the men further behind could hear. There was a short cheer.

There was a millisecond of silence. Link heard a twig snap behind him.

No-one had moved. There was someone else here.

Link jumped off his horse and drew his sword quickly, but it was too late. They were surrounded.

The people –humans- wore tightfitting clothing and furs that concealed their faces and shoulders. Few had bow and arrows, which looked well-made from where Link stood. The others seemed to be unarmed.

Link tried to defend himself, but one of the people placed their hands together and suddenly he couldn't move. Magic! These people could use magic!

The last thing Link heard was a cry of pain, before he crumpled down into darkness.


End file.
